


The United Kingdom

by lesbianmezzo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fun, Implied Relationships, United Kingdom, basically just stupid scenarios and stuff based on the uk, i guess??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianmezzo/pseuds/lesbianmezzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when England, Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland have family get-togethers? No, I don't really want to know either but here it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The United Kingdom

Arthur Kirkland has two houses. One is a very modern apartment in the docklands, overlooking the Thames with a beautiful view of the London skyline. Here, he can look over one of the best parts of the country, whilst drinking a cup of tea and waiting (im)patiently for the next series of Doctor Who. He can get fish and chips within five minutes, and settle down with a Monty Python film in the evening, with no risk of being disturbed.

The other is a huge house in the country, which resembles Pemberley, and is filled with antique furniture and paintings by the best British artists. Whilst the transport links and wifi strength there are not excellent, the rolling hills and forests and moorlands that surround the house are stunning, at every time of year. 

However, this house is shared with England's brothers, also known as the rest of the UK: Northern Ireland, Wales, and his older brother, Scotland. 

Spending any long period of time with them can drive him insane. And it's not just the teasing and jokes. With all of them come their folklore and personal array of mythical creatures. Wales, of course, has a small dragon, unoriginally named Clive. The problem with him is the interactions with Flying Mint Bunny. If they are not kept in separate rooms, then no chandelier or vase is safe. 

And with Scotland comes the irritating Haggis, named Wallace, after the medieval legend that defeated England, much to his annoyance. The infuriating animal has two legs shorter on one side, so as to 'run around the hills' in the highlands, but the thing can't even walk normally on flat land, so it ends up waddling furiously behind Scotland. 

Each brother shares the supposed 'tastelessness' England has, with Scotland possibly the worst/best. England happens to enjoy porridge for breakfast, and neeps ("it's turnip!"), tatties ("What's wrong with potato?!"), and shortbread. Scotland never forgets the Irn Bru either. 

The problems with sharing a house with these guys is that their personalities clash. Or in other words, they argue a lot. 

 

England and Scotland's relationship is not quite as dramatic as England and France's dynamic, but they don't quite 'get on' to say the least. In the past, they have fought relentlessly, which leads to some interesting conversation, which I may enter into later. They are, however, brothers, and are surprisingly close. Scotland always tries his best to annoy and embarrass England, by showing up in every different possible  tartan, from Black Watch to Royal Stuart, and that coupled with his bright ginger hair makes him a spectacle at world meetings. He is good friends with America and France, which also irritates England to no end. 

England often forgets that the British royal family is descended from Scottish line, which Scotland never ceases to remind him. Trips to Edinburgh museums have shown both of them that they were probably both in the wrong on a quite a few occasions.  Sunday lunch is often punctuated by disagreements between the two. 

 

Wales, whilst being a little younger and smaller than England, is strong in his own right. Clinging to the Welsh language and culture with all his might, he also has a great stab at England because two of his favourite TV shows are filmed and written in Cardiff. Yes, Wales knows about the endgame to Sherlock, and still refuses to tell England for his own amusement. 

 

Sometimes the three are joined by Northern Ireland, although he has to travel by sea, so he is seen less often. England and him still don't get on that well, but Scotland, Wales, and  Northern Ireland bond over things, such as celtic writing, and resentment toward England. 

 

The four of them try to get along in harmony, and often do. However, when they are all alone together, there is no-one and nothing to stop them from going a little bit insane...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, here we are. I wrote this fic (ironically while on holiday in Scotland) because of a few headcanons me and a friend came up with about the UK family. I wish they appeared in more fanfiction so here they are! Now onto what their names are and why:
> 
> Scotland is Robert (Campbell) Kirkland, Robert because of both Robert the Bruce and Robert Burns, two very different Scottish historical figures. Also the haggis is a real myth, I think its kind of a joke though. He's named after William Wallace.)
> 
> Wales is named Owen, after Owain Glyndwr, a Welsh Hero, basically look up the Horrible Histories song, it tells you everything. (And the dragon's name is a reference to an obscure radio program)
> 
> To be honest, I haven't really given much thought towards Northern Ireland's name. If anyone has any ideas please let me know.
> 
> This is basically going to be a series of short stories an scenarios about their antics, and a lot of British culture jokes.
> 
> The 'Stately Home' house is based on Chatsworth House in Derbyshire. Go look it up, it's the setting for Pride and Prejudice and it's really pretty.
> 
> Enjoy reading! More (and longer) chapters coming very soon! This is just a setting for the rest of the series.
> 
> Catriona  
> P.S yes i am english, please correct me on any facts I have got wrong!


End file.
